


Amelia's Debt

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Incest, Multi, Oral, Partner Swapping, life debts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Harry saved Amelia's life from Voldemort, and now she's going to pay that debt, the only way she knows how!





	1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: Amelia's Debt  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, HPFFA.Org, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Harry Potter killed Voldemort at Bones Manor and saved her life, now Amelia is going to pay back that debt the only way she can!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Amelia/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,402>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Takes place post Order of the Phoenix  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also partner swapping and incest, so if those aren't your thing, you may want to skip this one.  
AUTHORS NOTES: Yet another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone! Honestly, I'm considering getting my muse some medications for ADHD and hope she'll let me concentrate on the stories I've already got going!  
CASTING NOTES: Amelia Bones is played by Mrs. Peel era Diana Rigg 

Friday, June 21st, 1996  
The Ossuary  
Essex County, UK  
Just Past Midnight

It was over, it was over and she and the girls were still alive! Amelia was still having a hard time believing that Voldemort was lying dead in the entryway in front of her, and all of his Death Eaters were lying beside him, just as dead. She had sworn when she recognized Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco among the attackers, and several of them had been among the ones captured at the Ministry just a few weeks before, including the Lestrange brothers. There was no sign of Bellatrix though, which concerned her, that witch was far more dangerous than her husband or brother-in-law. 

It could have been very different if Harry and Auror Tonks hadn't appeared and turned the tide of battle because she'd been so worried about getting Susan and Hannah to safety that Voldemort's spells were starting to overwhelm her. It could have been her and the girl's bodies laying there, after who knows how many hours of being raped and tortured? She'd been at the scene of far too many attacks in the first war to have any illusions of what they would have done to the three of them. She'd been ready to kill the girls herself to spare them that fate! 

But Harry and her Auror had arrived, and it was the enemy who had been overwhelmed. And now she had to talk to the young man, and find out how he knew they needed help. The floo had been disabled and the alarm wards wouldn't have alerted him in any case, even if they hadn't been bypassed. She still needed to find out how that happened! But that could wait until morning, the first priority was making sure that Susan and Hannah were going to be alright, and then finding a place to stay for the night. There was too much damage done to the Ossuary for them to be able to stay, at least until repairs were done.

"Shite! Boss, I think you need to see this," Auror Tonks' voice cut through her thoughts, and Amelia turned toward where she was standing, looking down at one of the bodies. As soon as she saw the unmasked face, she understood exactly what had her Auror so unhappy. Corbin Yaxley was an Auror, second only to Rufus Scrimgeour in the chain of command, and they'd never even suspected he was a Death Eater! That was a very likely reason they were able to bypass her wards since the codes to allow her Aurors access were a very closely held secret, and he would have been one of those who were in the know. She and her Auror shared a look, they would need to examine every single member of the department to find out if there were any more moles, this could not be allowed to stand! 

It was only when she was standing next to her Auror and Tonks bent down to remove the mask off of another corpse, Antonin Dolohov this time, that Amelia noticed the woman was completely nude under her robes, except for a collar around her throat. It was immediately apparent why she and Harry had arrived together, and for some reason, after the excitement of the evening, and the relief at being alive and well, it struck her as amusing and she sniggered. 

When Tonks looked up at her in confusion, she leaned over and said with a smirk, “Did you forget part of your uniform this evening, Auror?”

The woman looked down and saw that the robe had fallen open, and blushed furiously, starting to stammer something, but Amelia just waved it off, "Don't worry about it, although I'm sure there's one hell of a story to tell. If the reason the two of you were able to get here so quickly is that you were already together, doing whatever, I'm not going to complain about the results. Although I would ask that you cover back up, Susan already has a bit of a crush on you, and that's a bit more of a complication than I need right now." 

"Uh, yes Boss, sure, no problem," Tonks said, straightening her robes so she was covered again. 

"I am going to want to know about the collar though, Auror, because I want to make sure that whatever bond you swore won't interfere with your duties." 

Tonks shook her head emphatically, "It won't, Madame Bones, I can swear to that. It's something that I had to do, a Family Magic requirement, for my mum and me to be brought back into the Black Family. Harry is the head of the family now and other than the obvious, which is completely consensual by the way, he doesn't give any orders at all." 

Amelia nodded, “That sounds like him, from what Susan and Hannah have described over the years, the two of them were already practically hero worshiping him, and now that he's saved our lives...”

She trailed off as she realized that's exactly what happened, and what it would likely mean for all three of them. Before Tonks could ask her a question, she said, “Tell me one thing, Tonks,” and when the Auror looked at her, she continued in a quieter voice, “Is he any good?”

Whatever Tonks was expecting, that was apparently not it, the woman blinked in surprise, before a suspicious look crossed her face, “I'm sorry, Madame Bones, but what difference does that make? As a matter of fact, he wasn't a virgin the first time we were together, and he's grown into an amazing lover. Does that satisfy your prurient curiosity?” 

Amelia was surprised that the woman actually was about to get angry, whether at the question, or the implied criticism of her Head of the Family Amelia didn't know. Putting her hands up placatingly, she said, "The only reason I asked is that I realized that with Harry saving our lives tonight, the three of us owe him a life debt, and you know how those are repaid at the level of our Houses. I wanted to make sure that Susan and Hannah would enjoy the experience, that's all." 

For some reason, that seemed to amuse Tonks, and she was the one to smirk, “Just the two girls Boss, what about you? He saved your life as well, didn't he?”

She shrugged, “I doubt he'd be interested in my dried up old carcass, but if he wants me, I won't say no.”

Tonks chuckled, “I wouldn't worry about that, age doesn't seem to matter much to Harry, trust me! As long as he likes the woman and she's willing, he won't turn you down.”

“Oh? He's been busy, has he?”

The chuckle turned into a laugh, “You could say that, but those aren't my stories to tell. I will say that I have a very different picture of Molly Weasley than I had before, and leave it at that!”

Amelia froze in shock for a moment, giving Tonks a chance to slip away and join Harry looking at the other bodies, and by the time she had recovered, the Auror was all business. They had identified Severus Snape's body among the dead. Amelia groaned that was going to stir up a major shit-storm since everybody was going to remember Dumbledore's defense of the man at his first trial. It might even be enough to get the old man bounced out of his multiple positions, which really wouldn't be such a bad thing, he'd had power for far too long. 

By this time, the 'rapid response team' of Aurors had finally arrived, and her glare at Dawlish told him he wasn't going to enjoy the debriefing the next morning. The battle had started nearly a half an hour before, and they were just now showing up? That was absolutely unacceptable! But she kept her anger under control and let them do their jobs, moving to Susan and Hannah while the Aurors gathered the bodies.

The two girls were looking remarkably calm, which surprised her, and she sat down next to them on the couch. Putting up a muffling spell, she said: "You two did really well, I'm proud of you, I know it couldn't have been easy." 

Susan shook her head, “Actually it wasn't that difficult, Harry had drilled us in fighting tactics the last week of school in the DA, using what he and the others had learned at the Ministry that night. After all the training it was almost instinct, although I was very glad to see Harry show up when he did!”

Hannah nodded, “Damn right! Even with all the training, I was starting to get tired and that wouldn't have been a good thing, at all!”

“How do you feel, knowing that you probably are responsible for a few of the deaths? I know that even trained Aurors have difficulties the first time they kill someone.”

Susan frowned, “At the moment it doesn't bother me, Harry made all of us aware that stunning them doesn't work, they wouldn't be trying to stun us, after all. I'll probably have nightmares though, but a cuddle with Hannah will help with that.”

Hannah moved closer, her arm around Susan, and her niece smiled, holding the other girl tightly. Amelia wasn't surprised at just how close the two girls were, she remembered her days in the Sett quite well, and she'd rarely slept alone after her second year. But seeing how open the girls were about it was a bit of a surprise. She didn't say anything though, just nodded in understanding. But she did need to make sure they were aware of what was likely to happen. Clearing her throat she said, "You know that we all owe Harry a life debt, don't you? If he and Auror Tonks hadn't arrived when they did, we would have been overwhelmed." 

Hannah nodded, “Susan and I were actually talking about it, and we're both kind of looking forward to it, we've both admitted to finding him attractive, and the way he brought Cedric back last year, and how he worked so hard to train us when Umbridge was causing so many problems, well, he's practically a Hufflepuff hiding in Gryffindor!”

Amelia chuckled, "I'm sure he would love to hear that you think he's loyal and hard-working enough to be a 'Puff, even though he did have the misfortune not to be sorted properly. But, you really aren't worried about the life debt?" 

Susan shook her head, "He's Harry, he'd never do anything to hurt either of us, and from a letter, I got from Luna, he's even able to satisfy two girls at the same time, and that's something we really want to find out for ourselves!" 

Hannah giggled, “Especially some of the things that Luna told her they did together, I really want to try them for myself!” Susan looked at her friend with amusement, shaking her head, and Amelia wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but if she was going to find out for herself she'd better ask.

"Care to explain that comment, Hannah? It seems that Susan knows what you are talking about, and I'm curious since I owe him my life as well." 

Hannah blushed a little and shot Susan a pleading look, and Susan said, “What Hannah was referring to, is that Luna was quite enthusiastic about the experience of being buggered. She said that it was almost as good as the first four or five times he had her the regular way that night. Hannah's always been fascinated with the idea, she's even got some 'interesting' toys from Lilith's that she has me use on her at times.”

"Putting aside the buggering, although this Luna is right, if it's done properly it's an amazing experience, but did she really say that they had sex four or five times in one night? And there was another girl there at the same time? He's got to be extremely powerful to have that kind of stamina." She paused, shaking her head, "He just killed bloody Voldemort, of course, he's powerful! That was a stupid statement." 

Looking over at Harry, she saw that the Proudfoot had finished interviewing him, and they were gathering up the bodies to transport to the morgue. But now Harry was arguing with Dawlish, and knowing what the Auror was like, she dropped the muffling spell and stood up, walking toward them.

“...And I'm going to do it, I don't give a rat's arse what Fudge's orders are, you know as well as I do that he's going to be lucky to escape Azkaban for the shite Umbridge pulled on his orders! And considering I just saved your boss's life while you were polishing Fudge's knob, who do you think she's going to back?”

Dawlish was getting red in the face and Amelia could see that he was about to go for his wand, which would be an incredibly stupid move on his part. The arse was already looking at being suspended for the delay in responding, did he really want to make things worse? Catching Harry's eye, she made sure he saw her drawing her wand and loudly said, “Auror Dawlish, stand down! I don't know what you thought you were doing, but you need to remember, you currently work for me, not Minister Fudge.” Lowering her voice, she said, “Lord Black, can you explain what is going on?”

Dawlish interrupted, "This kid was demanding that he remove You Know Who's head, as proof he is actually dead when the Minister gave a direct order that he be present for any announcement like that!" 

Amelia stared at the man, her own temper rising, and she forced it down, holding out her hand, “Your badge, Dawlish, you are dismissed! You can go see if the soon to be ex-Minister needs an arse kisser now that Umbridge is going to Azkaban, but you aren't working for me any longer! You were already on probation for the attack on Dumbledore, let alone the mess with Hagrid, and now this? Give me your badge, I'll have your belongings packed up and sent to you.” When the man didn't move, she stepped forward, “Now, Dawlish!”

The man fumbled with his robes and managed to pull the badge off and handed it to her, before practically running out of the house. She could see a few of the team smothering grins and deliberately ignored them, turning to the next senior, Proudfoot and said, “Auror Proudfoot, I need you to take a message to Senior Auror Hammer that I've dismissed Dawlish for cause, effective immediately, and will brief her when I arrive in the morning.”

He nodded and tapped his badge with his wand, activating the department portkey.

“Auror Tonks, take control of the squad and finish what needs to be done, I need to speak to Lord Black for a few minutes.” Tonks nodded and started directing the team in preparing the bodies. While she was doing that, Harry was standing over Voldemort's body and, with a quick cutting curse, removed the Dark Lord's head. Leaving the body where it lay, he conjured a box and put the head inside it, casting a stasis charm on the box before shrinking it down and putting it in the pocket of his robes.

With a tired smile, he turned to her, “You wanted to talk to me Madame Bones?”

She chuckled, “I think, since you saved all of our lives tonight, not to mention killing the dark bastard, you can call me Amelia, Lord Black.”

“Harry please, I'm still getting used to the title, I've only had it a couple of weeks. But what did you want to talk about, Amelia?”

"A couple of things, first of all, I'm acknowledging that Susan, Hannah and I all owe you life debts, and are ready to pay those debts in the time-honored manner." 

He nodded, “That's something we can discuss this evening, we're all too tired to be clear headed, but I'm not rejecting the offer, just postponing it until we get some sleep. What else?”

“How did you know that I was under attack? I wasn't able to get a call out, and my alert wards only sounded in the Ministry, so how?”

He grinned, "I've got a friendly contact who was close to the Death Eaters, and she sent me a message as soon as she could this evening, which unfortunately was after the Death Eaters had left. She's going to be thrilled that she's a widow since it was her husband who kissed the hem of Tom's robes." 

Amelia's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying, her mind racing over the faces of the dead bodies, and she gasped, “You've seduced Narcissa Malfoy? How the bloody hell did you manage that?”

“It wasn't that difficult, actually,” he smiled, not even attempting to deny it, “She despised her husband and Draco was an irritant to her for the last several years, and Lucius getting arrested and publicly identified as a Death Eater was the last straw for her. Besides, she was very glad to renew her acquaintance with her sister and niece once I brought them back into the family.”

Amelia's lip twitched slightly in amusement, after what Tonks, Susan, and Hannah had said, the implied incest between Narcissa and Andromeda didn't surprise her in the slightest. And considering that Andromeda was even older than she was, it looked like she was going to end up in Harry's bed after all. She did wonder how Arthur Weasley and Ted Tonks felt about things, though? 

She just raised an eyebrow at him, “You have been busy, haven't you, Lord Black?”

He laughed, shaking his head, "You actually have no idea, and not just with what you are implying, although I'm not going to deny that I've spent a lot of very pleasurable time with different ladies. There was a lot more than just that going on, which I'll be happy to sit down and discuss with you because part of it actually has an impact on your department. 

“But we can do that later, we need to get you three to a safe place, at least until the wards are repaired. I've got plenty of room where I am staying, and the wards are practically impenetrable if you aren't given permission. Not to mention it's under the Fidelus, so all of you will be perfectly safe for the time being.”

"Thank you, Lord Black, that was something I was concerned about, just let me tell the girls to pack up what they need for a few days." 

Harry shook his head, “Don't bother, I'll just have my elves gather everything, we need to get going.”  
Looking over at Susan and Hannah, who were cuddling on the sofa, talking quietly, he called, “Hey you two, we're getting out of here, you can snuggle later!” 

The two of them just smiled and nodded, walking over to Amelia and Harry, hand in hand. Harry pulled out a metal ring from his robes and tapped it with his wand, concentrating for a second until it glowed blue. Looking directly at Amelia he said, “Until I can get the three of you added to the wards, you'll need to travel with me, the wards recognize my signature and will let you through.”

Amelia nodded, that was fairly standard, but she was impressed that somebody Harry's age was already able to create portkeys, it was beyond most adult wizards and witches. When the three of them were touching the ring, Harry gripped it, and Amelia felt the typical yank behind her navel and was pulled out of the ruined remains of her home.

 

* * * 

12 Grimmauld Place  
A Few Moments Later

The four of them arrived into a mass of confusion, and Amelia scowled, her magic was rebelling against being wherever she was! But then Harry whispered in her ear “Harry Potter's home is Number 12, Grimmauld Place,” and everything came into focus. She watched the girls relax as Harry shared the secret with them as well, and felt herself relaxing as well.

The first thing she noticed, looking around, was the number of women coming into the entryway. She recognized Narcissa and Andromeda of course and Molly Weasley, and she's seen several of the girls when she'd had to visit Hogwarts. She was a bit surprised, based on what she'd heard, that all of the women were dressed properly, she'd almost expected to walk into a house full of nude women. 

While she was looking around, and Susan and Hannah were greeting the girls they were friendly with, she saw Harry giving orders to several elves although she wondered what he was talking about when he told the oldest looking one that Regulus's last order was completed? Whatever it meant, the elf sure seemed happy to hear it. The elves all looked over at her and the girls before popping away. 

At this point, she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, and her stomach rumbled loudly. Harry looked over and grinned, “Yeah, it has been hours since we ate, and fighting does build up the appetites, let's get you fed.”

Harry led them into the kitchen, where a woman Amelia didn't recognize was slicing up a loaf of freshly baked bread, and her mouth started watering at the smell and sight. She'd always loved the smell of baking, even when she was a little girl, and she couldn't wait to get a taste. She and girls were shown to seats, where there was a bowl of a thick beef stew sitting in front of each of their places. She could see that Susan and Hannah were just as affected by the smells as she was, and all three of them were soon eating as fast as they politely could. It was delicious!

As she was finishing, using a hunk of the bread to wipe up the last of the stew, Amelia looked up and saw Harry with his arms around one of the women she didn't recognize, although he called her Petunia, and she remembered hearing that was the name of Lily Potter's sister, but the way he kissed the woman made her doubt it was the same woman. Movement next to her made her turn in her seat, and she saw Molly Weasley sliding into the chair next to her, a warm smile on her face. “I'm so glad that Harry got the message in time to save you and the girls, we knew that Riddle was going to attack somewhere, but we couldn't find out where. Snape was just as useless as Dumbledore, naturally, so we had to depend on Narcissa getting word to us in time.”

Amelia gave a tired smile, “I'm very glad she did, it got hairy for a few minutes there, but Harry and Tonks arrived just in time, fortunately. But, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you and Ginny here and not the rest of your family? I know why the girls and I are here, and I'm actually looking forward to it, now that I've had a chance to relax, but it seems out of character for you.”

Molly frowned, "I can see why you'd say that because you really never got to see my true personality. It's a very long story, and we can talk about it later, but the Weasley family didn't like the fact that I have an extremely healthy sex drive, as does Arthur, and they put a geas on the two of us when we first got married, to make us behave according to their morals, the bloody arses! It was only when Arthur's grandfather died a few months ago that it started to fade away, which made for several fantastic days and nights as we made up for lost time, by the way," she gave a quick grin, "But then we realized the massive life debts that the family owed Harry, both for rescuing Ginny, and then saving Arthur's life when Nagini bit him before Christmas. The two of us, and Ginny, of course, discussed how to repay the debts, and this is what we came up with. Ginny is actually going to be the consort for the Potter Family, he's already chosen his Lady Potter, of course, and I'm going to belong to Harry until they go back to school in September. Harry agreed naturally, and here we are. It's been a lot of fun so far. Especially when Harry had both of us while Arthur watched, I think I came harder that time than I had in ages!" 

Amelia choked on her drink, “Arthur actually is fine with this? With you having sex with Lord Black?”

Molly shrugged, "Of course, the debt needed to be paid, and it's not like I've never had sex with another man with Arthur's knowledge before. He's taken plenty of girls to bed when I wasn't available, it's not a big deal. We both love each other, that hasn't changed, but we've both got almost 20 years of enjoyment that we missed out on! Arthur won't be neglected, of course, Tonks took care of him while Harry enjoyed Ginny and me before the two of us played with her. And when Fleur heard about what was going on, she and Bill agreed that she could join us for the summer as well, since Harry saved both Fleur and her sister's lives during the Tri-Wizard." 

Amelia just shook her head, “I'm sorry, this is far too much for me to deal with right now! My brain is about to shut down from all the surprises.”

Molly smiled sympathetically, "I understand, dear, believe me, it came as a shock to Ginny and me as well, but you do get used to it fairly quickly. But we can talk more in the morning after you've had a chance to get cleaned up and get some sleep." 

"Yeah, a bath and bed sound like an excellent idea, it's been a very long night!" 

Harry must have been paying attention to the conversation, because she soon found herself climbing up the stairs, Susan and Hannah right behind her. The girls seemed more excited than shocked, and Amelia wondered who the blonde girl was that they had been talking to? She had looked vaguely familiar, and she had seen the name Luna Lovegood as one of the students who was at the Ministry that night, maybe that was who she was?

She had been so distracted by what Molly had told her that she was barely paying attention by the time they reached the bathroom at the end of the hall. She just saw the huge tub and smelled the oils wafting from the steaming water, and started stripping out of her filthy robes. It was only when she had lowered herself into the water that she realized Susan and Hannah were in the water, just as naked as she was. Amelia was far too tired to even worry about it, especially since they would probably end up spending a lot of time naked around each other anyway. 

Right now, she just enjoyed the feeling of Petunia washing her, not even caring that the woman was just as nude as she was, it just felt so good. Susan and Hannah seemed to be enjoying the feeling of Ginny and Molly washing them just as much, so she just let her mind wander. It wasn't until Petunia helped her to stand, and started rubbing a shaving soap over the hair between her legs that she started to be aware of herself again. 

She wanted to object to Petunia touching her like that, but her hand felt very nice rubbing her, and it just wasn't that important, especially when she saw that Molly and Ginny were doing the same thing to Susan and Hannah. 

She idly noticed that all three of the women were just as hairless, and realized that Harry probably preferred the women like that. It wasn't that big a deal to her, she'd had lovers in the past who liked her hairless, and it did feel nice. But then Petunia shocked her by placing a kiss directly on her naked lips, and ran her tongue along her opening! She hadn't been expecting that, and, judging from the gasps of Susan and Hannah, they hadn't expected it either. But when Petunia kept licking her, it just felt too good to even try and stop the woman, and she just leaned against the wall and enjoyed the feelings!

She looked around and saw Ginny on her knees in front of Hannah, while Molly had her tongue deep inside Susan, who was already crying out happily from the experience. It was interesting to see the girl who was practically her daughter having an orgasm, followed shortly by Hannah doing the same thing. Amelia wondered where her sense of outrage was? In ordinary circumstances, she would be objecting to having a woman she didn't know touching her so intimately, let alone in the same room with the younger girls, but she just felt a mild curiosity. 

It was only when she felt her own peak rapidly approaching, and the way her magic was dancing around inside her that she realized what was going on. Accepting the woman's attention pleased Harry, and it meant that she was acting to satisfy the debt she owed. Once she understood that she wasn't being controlled by an outside force, Amelia relaxed and let the orgasm was over her, removing all the memories of the terror and tension from earlier that night. It was with a contented smile that she let Petunia help her out of the tub and dry her off, barely registering that Ginny and Molly were doing the same thing with the girls before leading them out of the bathroom, still naked. 

Petunia took her by the hand and led her out after the girls, and she saw the other four going into a room down the hall and shutting the door behind them. She opened the door that Petunia had guided her to, and was mildly impressed that all of her personal belongings were arranged around the room the same way she had them at home. But then she turned and pulled Petunia into her arms, and started kissing the woman, tasting herself on the woman's lips, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She was sure that she would get used to the taste again fairly soon, as well as the flavors of the other women in the house.

Leading Petunia to the bed, the two of them were soon entwined together, but Amelia was far too tired to do anything more than just some light kissing. With a murmured apology, she commanded the lights to dim, and soon was sound asleep, her arms still wrapped around the other woman.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some of the background

STORY TITLE: Amelia's Debt  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, HPFFA.Org, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Harry Potter killed Voldemort at Bones Manor and saved her life, now Amelia is going to pay back that debt the only way she can! In this chapter, some questions are answered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Amelia/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,754>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Takes place post Order of the Phoenix  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also partner swapping and incest, so if those aren't your thing, you may want to skip this one.  
AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is extremely lemon heavy, and the majority of it is a flashback that explains a bit of the background. Hope you don't mind.  
CASTING NOTES: Amelia Bones is played by Mrs. Peel era Diana Rigg 

 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Master Bedroom  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
1:00 am

Harry checked the wards one last time before lowering the lights in the house, leaving just enough that he could make it up the stairs without tripping over anything, and headed for his room. He was still having a hard time believing that it was all over, that Voldemort was well and truly dead, but Bellatrix's corpse convinced him it truly was. Narcissa had told him when he arrived that Bella had clutched her arm and collapsed at approximately the same time that Harry had removed the Dark Lord's head.

He wasn't surprised that the woman had died and frankly was a little relieved, because he hadn't been looking forward to inflicting the punishment that the Family Magic was demanding she suffer for killing the former Head of the Family. Harry would have had no problem killing her in combat, but death by torture was not something he could easily stomach. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about it now. 

Opening the door to his bedroom, he smiled at the woman lying in the bed, wearing a light robe. Narcissa sat up, the robe falling open to expose her breasts and gave him a sultry smile. "I'm really in the mood to celebrate being a widow, you don't mind, do you, Lord Black?" 

Harry laughed, “Do I look crazy, Narcissa? But I do want to get a shower first, the fight did get a bit strenuous. Want to wash my back?”

Narcissa smirked, standing up and letting the robe fall from her body, “Do I look crazy, Lord Black?” as she walked toward him.

Even as tired as he was, the sight of her nude body had the desired effect and he hardened instantly, the same way he did every other time they were together. If he hadn't experienced how a true Veela affected him with Fleur, Harry would have been willing to swear that Narcissa was part Veela! But it was a natural reaction, considering that she was the woman who had taken his virginity and educated him on how to truly please his partners. He had the same reaction to Luna as well, but in his blonde love's case, it was combined with the love and affection he'd started to feel for her over the last year. It was the time he spent with Luna and Narcissa that helped him get through the grief of losing Sirius, because he was sure that his godfather was watching from wherever he was, cheering him on! 

Hogsmeade  
Friday, May 31st, 1996  
9:30 pm

 

She had sent a message to him to meet her in Hogsmeade the night after Sirius had died, while Lucius was still in the Ministry Cells, including the offer to swear an oath that she was following Sirius's wishes and that she wanted to help him defeat the Dark Lord. He'd been suspicious as hell, of course, but the thought of anything that could distract him from his loss, and then the fucking prophecy that Dumbledore dropped on him had him agreeing to meet with her.

He did take precautions, he wasn't totally irrational, he had found Luna and explained what was going on, and who he was going to meet. She surprised him by insisting that she go with him, that somehow it was very important to both of them, and she wouldn't be dissuaded. So he pulled her under his invisibility cloak, uncomfortably aware that she was a very girly girl, which made her giggle and press against him, and they made their way through the secret passage into Hogsmeade.

The two of them had approached the cottage, their wands in hand, and Harry slipped out from under the cloak, knocking on the front door. The door opened immediately, and Harry almost fell back in surprise to see that it was Dobby who answered the door. He didn't get a chance to say anything, because Dobby stood back and waved him inside. He felt Luna brushing past him and then the door closed behind him. 

The other reason he wasn't able to say anything was standing beside a table in the back of the room. Narcissa Malfoy was standing there, a friendly smile on her face, completely nude! He knew he looked ridiculous, standing there with his jaw hanging down, but she was first naked woman he'd ever seen in the flesh and she was a fucking goddess! Another part of his body was very enthusiastic about the scene before him, his cock was practically ripping a hole in his trousers! 

Narcissa's smile turned into a grin and she said, “Thank you, Lord Black, it's nice to be appreciated! But before we get to the reason I invited you here, and incidentally, your friend might as well take off the invisibility cloak, the wards let me know she was here as soon as you came up the walk.”

Luna pulled the cloak away from her body, still holding her wand at the ready, and handed the cloak to Harry, who folded it up and put it in the pocket of his robes, before turning back to the nude woman in front of him.

Narcissa looked at Luna curiously, before saying, “You're a Lovegood, aren't you? You look a great deal like my cousin's daughter Selene.”

“That was my mamma's name, but she never mentioned being related to you,” Luna asked suspiciously.

The older woman shrugged, which Harry noticed did very interesting things to her chest, “I'm not surprised, after I got forced into marrying the idiot, my contact with the rest of the family was cut back a great deal, but we can talk family later. I do need to show Lord Black something before we get started.”

Picking up her wand from the table beside her, she tapped the carved stone bowl, which Harry realized was a Pensieve, after seeing one in Dumbledore's office the night before, and two figures appeared floating over the bowl. Narcissa tapped another rune on the bowl, and the figures got larger until they were nearly life-size, and Harry could see that it was Sirius standing next to Narcissa in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. What was she doing there? Nobody was supposed to know where Sirius was staying! 

Sirius started speaking, “Hey Pup, I really hope that you don't need to see this memory, that instead I'm able to have this conversation in person, but it's best not to take any chances. As you can see, unlike her sister Bellatrix, Cissy and I are on much better terms than most people, including her louse of a husband, think, which is why I've asked, and she's agreed, to assist you in with something that will make your life a whole lot easier in the future. She's, well...” Sirius trailed off, actually looking embarrassed, which surprised Harry, because he didn't think that his godfather was ever embarrassed about anything!

"Oh honestly, Siri!" Narcissa said, shaking her head, "Heir Black, what my reprobate of a cousin is trying to say is, he's asked me to initiate you into the joys of sex. It's a task I'm happy to perform, it's a tradition in the Black Family and several other Pureblood families that a willing female relative volunteers to be the guide into the pleasures of the flesh. I'll admit, when Sirius first got into contact with me several months ago, I was hoping that he would eventually raise the subject because I've been very curious about you for several years. I wasn't able to show it when we encountered each other at the World Cup, because Lucius and his spawn were watching too closely, but if I'd had an opportunity, I would have started your education right then and there!" 

Harry tore his eyes from the memory and stared at Narcissa, who nodded. Pausing the memory, she said, “Do you have any idea just how powerful you are? And what that does to a mature witch? My pussy was drenched just watching you and I'm even wetter now!”

“Buh huh? What?” He shook his head, “I've got to be hallucinating, there's no way that Draco's mum is standing in front of me, starkers, and saying she's getting to shag me!”

Luna's voice came from behind him, “No, you aren't dreaming Harry, because that would mean I'm dreaming too, and I just pinched myself. Narcissa is actually here to teach you the joys of sex, which I'm actually happy about, because I've wanted to have sex with you for several months, but was afraid it would be disappointing if we both virgins.”

Narcissa chuckled, “Don't worry Luna, by the time I'm done, Lord Black will be able to satisfy both of us multiple times, and I'm quite capable of showing him how to pleasure you as well, I'm quite practiced at pleasuring another woman.”

Harry's mind suddenly pictured Narcissa and Luna naked and licking each other, and moaned involuntarily, pinching himself sharply!

Pulling himself together, he said, "Okay, what's the catch? I can see you don't have the dark mark, where would you hide it? But how can I trust you? That could be somebody using polyjuice to impersonate Sirius and you are just trying to get me to Voldemort!" He noticed her wince when he says the name, but otherwise, she remained calm. 

"Very good questions and I mentioned in the note I sent you that I would be willing to swear an oath. Would that ease your mind?" 

"I want to hear the oath first, but yeah, it would help," Harry said, trying to keep his eyes on Narcissa's face instead of her body. 

Narcissa thought for a few moments before she raised her wand and pointed it at the ceiling, and calmly said “I Narcissa Druella Black Malfoy do swear on my magic and my life that I do not in any form support the Dark Lord known as (she visibly steeled herself) Voldemort, and have been working against him by providing information to my cousin Sirius Orion Black, and will continue to do so with Harry James Potter. I also swear that I am here of my own free will to follow the Black tradition of initiating Harry Potter into the pleasures of sexual activity. I will also willingly guide Luna Lovegood, a relative, in the same journey. No harm will come to them by any action or inaction of mine while they are within these walls, or on their return to Hogwarts. This I swear and this I vow!”

Bringing her wand down sharply, a glow of white light briefly surrounded her, and when it faded, she cast the Lumos spell and the tip of her wand glowed before she canceled the spell. Before she could say anything, there was a rustle of clothing behind Harry and he turned to see that Luna was removing her robes and the rest of her clothing, standing just as nude as Narcissa. 

When he stared at her, Luna looked at him seriously and said, "This is why I felt it important that I be with you, Harry. She's telling us the truth, and I'm really looking forward to learning how to have sex with you. But I'm not sure how much she can teach us before we have to go back to school. They'll be sure to miss us if we aren't there for breakfast." 

Narcissa laughed, "Oh, that's the easiest part, Luna. You don't mind if I call you Luna, do you? The Black family has owned this property since the founding of Hogsmeade, and as soon as the first building was built on the land, the runes were laid in the basement for a separate chamber that can go out of time. There are enough food and drinks for us to spend 30 days down there, and when we leave only about 30 minutes will have passed. I already tested the chamber earlier, spending a week getting everything ready once I got your response. Now, shall we get started? It's been far too many years since I've had a decent shag, since Sirius was sent to Azkaban in fact, and I'm ready!" 

Harry tried to find a reason to argue, but seeing the memory of Sirius and knowing that it was something that he had arranged, as well as the sight of two naked women, one he had become very fond of and the other he wanted to shag just because he hated her husband and son, standing in front of him wanting to have sex with him? There was no way he was going to refuse.

Ten Minutes Later

Narcissa led them, including Dobby down the steps into the basement, and tapped her wand on the metal door set into the stonework, and it slid smoothly open. When all four of them were inside, the door closed, and she pressed her hand on a large rune-covered stone in the wall. There was a soft glow surrounding the room, and a series of hourglasses appeared on the wall. The sand in the first glass started drifting into the bottom as the glow faded. 

Narcissa turned with a happy grin, “Lord Black, I think you'll find this will go a lot smoother if you removed your clothing. After all, Luna and I are naked and if you insist on staying dressed, we'll just have to start without you!”

Luna giggled, and Harry gawped at both women before he started pulling off his clothing. Narcissa stopped him, “Actually, there is a much easier way to do that Lord Black. Do you know the switching spell?”

When he nodded, she said "I was pretty sure that it was still taught in the Fourth Year, but with the way the teaching has degraded under Dumbledore I couldn't be certain. But that's a subject for another time. What I want you to do, is concentrate on switching your clothes with the air around you, it will cause your clothes to drop off, and will probably impress the hell out of whatever girl, besides Luna that is, who you are trying to bed. Go on, give it a try," she encouraged. 

Harry frowned, amazed that he'd never even thought of something like that, but gripping his wand he concentrated on the effect he wanted, and gestured, quietly saying the incantation. He nearly dropped his wand in surprise when he was suddenly naked and his clothes landed in a pile by his feet!

He actually blushed when Narcissa and Luna both applauded, but the pleased smile on their faces did make him feel good, which was a nice change from the misery he'd been going through for the last day. 

Narcissa licked her lips when she saw how well hung he was, and he could swear he heard her murmur something like 'mamma like!' but couldn't be certain. He was certain that Luna had gasped when she got a good look at him, but the smile on her face told him she was really looking forward to this!

The three of them stood quietly for a second while Narcissa stared at his hard cock before she shook herself and said, "Okay, I'm going to assume you're both virgins, right?" 

When they nodded, she continued, “Nothing to worry about, you won't be for very much longer. But first, Luna, on the table against the wall, you'll see several potions. Bring over two of the light pink ones, they are contraceptive potions. While I have no problem with the idea of having Lord Black's baby, you would probably prefer to get through your schooling first, wouldn't you?”

Luna nodded, “At least my OWLs, I can always take self-study for any NEWTs I want. But daddy would be disappointed if I had a baby before I had my OWLs.”

Harry found himself amused at the matter of fact way Luna was handling the whole situation, but then something happened that focused his attention nicely.

Narcissa had walked up to him and her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, stroking him slowly. “You'll never last for long like this Lord Black, let me take care of that for you!” Turning to Luna, she said, “It's time for your first lesson Luna, I'm going to show you how to please a man with your mouth.”

“Really? That always looks like fun when I see the other girls with their boyfriends, but they don't like other people watching, darn it!”

Harry wanted to ask her how she had managed to watch other girls, but Narcissa was guiding him to the bed and sitting him down. Luna hurried over and knelt down on the carpet next to Narcissa, who had spread Harry's legs apart. She turned to the young blonde and said, “Lord Black is too pent up and excited to really show you how much fun a blow job can be, but we can do that later. I'm just going to show you the basics right now. Pay attention, you'll be the one taking care of him next time.”

Luna nodded, her eyes wide as she licked her lips. Narcissa grinned and leaned forward, her mouth opening as she took the head of his cock between her lips. Harry struggled to stay still, the feeling was like nothing he'd ever imagined! And then she took him further and started sucking and it got even more incredible, the warmth and wetness, the feeling of her tongue moving under his shaft had him biting his lip to keep from moaning.

When Narcissa started bobbing her head, and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, it was all too much and he cried out, “Oh fuccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk! That's, that's, oh fuck, keep doing that Narcissa!”

He heard Luna giggle, and a part of him realized that he must sound like an idiot, but he really didn't care, he was getting a knobber from the sexiest woman he'd ever seen and that small part could go bugger itself!

He felt his balls tightening, and managed to make himself say “I'm gonna cum, Narcissa,” before she started sucking even harder and he fell back on the bed as his entire body stiffened, his cum shooting out of the end of his cock and into her mouth.

He lifted his head and saw Narcissa pulling back so just the head was in her mouth, and then she opened wide and he saw the cum hitting her tongue before she started swallowing. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever even imagined, and when she held the final bit of cum in her mouth and turned to pull Luna into a kiss? He knew what his Patronus memory was going to be from now on!

When Narcissa broke the kiss, he watched Luna as she held his cum in her mouth, a thoughtful expression on her face, and then nodded, swallowing. He gave a tired laugh when she softly said, “Not quite as yummy as pudding, but tasty, I like it!”

Narcissa wasn't quite as restrained, her laugh was far louder, "Oh Luna, you are going to be so much fun to teach. But before we move to the next step, let me use the breath-freshening charm on you, it will clean your mouth of Lord Black's cum." Luna nodded agreeably and Narcissa cast the spell on both of them before saying, "Ah! Much better. But now it's time for Lord Black to have his potion, go grab one of the dark green potions and give it to him." 

Harry raised himself up on his elbows and said, “Narcissa, considering what you were just doing, and what we will be doing, don't you think you can call me Harry? This Lord Black sounds really strange, especially when you just finished swallowing my cum.”

Narcissa shook her head seriously, “I'm afraid not, Lord Black. You are the head of my family, and it wouldn't be proper to address you as anything else, no matter what we may be doing. I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to the idea.”

He shrugged, it wasn't that big a deal, and as long as she kept sucking his cock, she really didn't care what she called him! Luna had come back and handed him the potions vial, and he looked at Narcissa curiously.

"It's a stamina and replenishment potion, Lord Black. It's only a temporary measure, as you learn to control your magic you'll be able to keep going a lot longer and be ready to go again almost immediately after you fill our mouths, pussies or arses. It will take a few days for you to get the hang of it, but I'm not willing to wait, it's been too long since I was properly stretched out!" 

Harry drank the potion eagerly, mildly impressed that it actually tasted pleasant, and felt the energy returning to his body and his cock getting hard again. Grinning he looked down at the still kneeling Narcissa, “Damn, I love magic!”

Narcissa chuckled, “So do I, Lord Black, so do I!” Standing, she said, “Don't worry, Luna, you won't be neglected. While I'm riding Lord Black, you will be practicing kissing with him. It's a skill that both of you will enjoy practicing, and your other ladies will enjoy it as well.”

Harry frowned slightly, “Um, Narcissa? Not that I'm complaining, because this has been absolutely brilliant so far, but why do you assume that there will be other ladies? I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life hopping from bed to bed, I've got too much to do dealing with the Dark Bastard for that!”

Narcissa's eyes went cold and her expression went flat. "That old fool has a lot to answer for! Lord Black, did nobody ever talk to you about the different Houses that you are responsible for? The Potter's are obvious, but you are also the last of the Gryffindor's, and the Peverell's, and once you get rid of the Dark Bastard, I like that name, you can probably claim Slytherin as well by the rite of conquest. And that's even before you became Lord Black! Plus the life debts you are owed. Lord Black, you are going to have at least five wives, not to mention all the consorts and concubines for each house, so it's a damn good thing you have as much power as you do, you'll need it to keep them all satisfied." 

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, gripping his cock and lining up with her pussy, “But we can discuss the old man's stupidity later, we've got time. Now, I really want to feel you inside me, any objections?”

“Hell no!” Harry grinned, and before he could even think, she lowered herself down on him, and the ability to form any sort of thought disappeared, she enveloped him in her warm tight channel and started moving, the sensations were unbelievable, and he understood why the older guys were so enthusiastic about it! 

Then Luna was beside him, and he turned his face toward her, giving her a smile as his hand reached up to stroke the side of her face, making her close her eyes and sigh in contentment. He softly said, “Luna?” When she opened her eyes, he said, “I'm really glad you are here with me, you've come to mean a lot to me this year, and I sharing this with you just makes it even better.”

She smiled, “I like you too, Harry, and I'm glad you let me come with you, but I really want to kiss you now, if that's okay?”

He managed a chuckle and they started softly kissing, lips closed at first until Harry slipped his tongue out and ran it along her lips. Luna's lips parted, but he just kept kissing her, until she moaned and her tongue came out to meet him. His hand came up and cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, and she opened her mouth wider, letting his mouth claim her. He was actually having a hard time focusing on Luna, the feelings of being inside Narcissa were driving him insane, but somehow he knew that it was important he be able to focus on the girl beside him.

Moving his arms, he wrapped them around her, pouring the feelings that had developed over the last several months into the kiss, and she started responding. Her hands started stroking his chest before she shifted and her breasts were pressed against his side. He really wanted to touch them, but the position made it awkward, to say the least, besides, they had plenty of time to explore each other's bodies. 

Hearing Narcissa's voice moaning, the two of them broke the kiss and turned to watch as one hand was playing with her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples, while the other was rubbing her pussy as she rode his cock. 

Luna shifted beside him, and he glanced over to see that she was staring at Narcissa in fascination, her own hand toying with her nipples as her other moved between her legs. Harry thought she looked beautiful and was very glad that she was the one he approached first to support him. He couldn't imagine Ginny or Hermione being so comfortable in such an unusual situation. Harry still wasn't sure what to think about all these families he was supposed to be responsible for, or why he would need consorts or concubines, but he did know that he wanted Luna to be beside him, whatever happened! 

He was distracted by Narcissa clenching around him, and from the wild look in her eyes and her ecstatic smile, he could tell that she was hitting her peak. He could feel his own balls tightening, and he growled out her name as his own release hit him! He was having a hard time concentrating as the pleasure he couldn't describe rushed through him, but he knew that he didn't want Luna left out. Reaching for her, he pulled her tight against him and kissed her as passionately as he knew how, and felt her own love and desire for him in the kiss, as well as the happiness she was feeling. 

Narcissa cried out exultantly and, with a final sigh, fell forward against him, making he and Luna break their kiss. The older woman wrapped her arms around the two of them and kissed him fiercely, before moving and kissing Luna with just as much passion! When she broke the kiss, Narcissa smiled at him, "Sorry if it just seemed like I was using you, Lord Black, but I'd been on the edge ever since Sirius contacted me. I wasn't kidding about how long it had been since I had a proper cock filling me, and I just couldn't wait any longer. But now that you and I have cum, it's time that lovely Luna had the same experience. You don't mind, do you, Luna?" 

The girl looked a little nervous but shook her head, and Narcissa smiled as she lifted herself off of his cock, "then go ahead and lay back on the bed next to Lord Black. And, Lord Black, pay attention to what I'm doing, your partners will love it!" 

Harry realized what was about to happen and shifted on the bed so he could hold Luna in his arms as Narcissa pleasured her. Luna relaxed in his arms, pulling his hands up so they were cupping her breasts as she spread her legs for Narcissa.

With a grin at the two of them, Narcissa moved so she was laying on her belly between Luna's legs and blew gently over the silky blonde fur covering the girl's pussy, before placing a kiss right above her lips. Luna was tense with anticipation, giving a long sigh when Narcissa's tongue danced along her petals, making them swell and pull apart. 

Harry paid close attention, wanting to taste the girl in his arms, to make her give the soft noises that Narcissa was pulling from Luna's throat as she licked her. Luna's pale skin was starting to flush, and her nipples were crinkling and standing firm on her breasts, showing her enjoyment of Narcissa's tongue as it slipped inside her pussy. The woman also slid a finger into Luna, which made the girl jerk slightly, before relaxing against him, smiling.

He was surprised at the enthusiasm Narcissa was showing because he'd never imagined she would be so happy using her mouth on another girl, but there was a lot he didn't know about her yet. It really didn't matter, because she was making Luna happy, and that was the important thing. The woman added a second finger as she brushed her tongue across the bump at the top of Luna's pussy, which the girl in his arms really liked! 

Narcissa was licking happily, her fingers pumping into Luna, until Luna's moans were almost constant and she was shuddering in Harry's arms, incoherent noises coming from her mouth. But then Narcissa did something that made Luna stiffen and cry out, babbling about Dancing Dishwallahs or something, before she collapsed against him, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Narcissa looked up with a smile, her face shiny with Luna's juices, and started kissing her way up Luna's body until her face was in front of Luna's, and the younger girl looked up and started kissing the other woman eagerly, her tongue tasting herself on Narcissa's lips. Luna was showing every sign of really enjoying the taste, and Harry felt himself getting hard again as he pictured Luna between Narcissa's thighs.

That was just the beginning of the most enjoyable and educational time in his life, as between Narcissa and Luna he explored the variety of women's bodies and how to pleasure them. It was extremely strange at first when Narcissa showed the vials of polyjuice and the labeled hairs of the girls in the DA as well as several other girls, and she and Luna turned into Hermione and Ginny, as well as Cho and Tonks and others while he explored their bodies. 

Harry had tried to object, not wanting to invade the girl's privacy like this, but Narcissa pointed out that there was a very good chance that at least some of these girls would end up joining him, and knowing how to please them would never be a bad thing. He didn't fight very hard against it, because, to tell the truth, he really liked the idea of seeing what Hermione and Fleur and the others looked like when they were in the middle of an orgasm, and hoped he would get to see the real thing. 

It wasn't all sex, of course, Narcissa had managed to get her hands on all the textbooks for the subjects that Hogwarts offered, and spent quite a bit of time going over all of the lessons for both of them. By the end of the 30 days, Harry almost wished he could take the OWLs again, he was sure he would score straight Outstanding across the board, including Potions! 

She also made sure to cover the duties and rights of the head of an Ancient and Noble family, which both Potter and Black were considered, and held him as he cursed violently for nearly half an hour. If he'd been aware of this, he could have shut Umbridge down in the very first class, instead of suffering at her hands for the entire year!

Luna was just as angry on his behalf, and the three of them agreed that Albus Dumbledore was going to pay for what Harry had been put through. Fortunately, Luna had an idea to help all of them calm down, and she and Narcissa used the polyjuice to transform into Padma and Parvati and beg Harry to bugger them! They were all much more relaxed and cheerful by the time the potion ran its course.

By the time the 30 days were over, the three of them were extremely close, and had plans for the rest of the school year, and for Harry to get to Gringotts as soon as he got off the Express to claim the Head of House position for all the houses he controlled. That would give him the ability to make the decisions about his own life instead of having to put up with Dumbledore's manipulations. 

Of course, things weren't quite that simple, but it all worked out, and now Voldemort and all his Death Eaters were gone, and they could move forward with the rest of their plans.

 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Master Bedroom  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
1:00 am

Harry used the switching spell to send his clothes to the hamper and walked, completely nude into the bath, only to grin in delight to see Luna already standing there waiting for the two of them. It was several hours later before the three of them fell asleep.

 

End Chapter Two

We'll get back to Amelia and the others next chapter, I promise. Harry and Narcissa just insisted they tell a bit of their story and I wasn't going to argue!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning

STORY TITLE: Amelia's Debt  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, HPFFA.Org, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Harry Potter killed Voldemort at Bones Manor and saved her life, now Amelia is going to pay back that debt the only way she can! In this chapter, some questions are answered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Amelia/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,150>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Takes place post Order of the Phoenix  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also partner swapping and incest, so if those aren't your thing, you may want to skip this one.  
THANKS TO OLD CROW: For permission to borrow Senior Auror Connie Hammer, as well as her Auror Partner Anna Daily (if she appears)  
CASTING NOTES: Amelia Bones is played by Mrs. Peel era Diana Rigg 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Amelia's Bedroom  
Friday, June 21st, 1995  
6:00 am

Amelia was dreaming, she knew herself well enough to realize it, but this was the first time in a while that she'd enjoyed such a buffet of sexual delights! She was walking through the ballroom of the Ossuary, but it was filled with people the way it hadn't been in 20 years or more. There was a band playing, and the guests were dancing, the sound of cheerful conversation filling the room, but that wasn't what drew her attention. No, the interesting thing was all of the women were dancing with the same man, with Harry Potter! 

In her dreams it didn't seem unusual for there to be dozens of copies of the young man who saved her life, she just accepted it as normal for him. Amelia smiled at Tonks and Susan, Hannah and Petunia and all the other women as she found herself swept into the dancing by another copy of the man that was going to be claiming her body later that night. She wasn't nervous, she was actually looking forward to taking a lover again, it had been far too long since she'd been able to take the time.

She and Harry spoke as they danced, but it was all small talk, nothing that registered, until there was a shift in the music and the dancing changed, from a stately waltz to something faster, more primal as the pounding of the drums matched the pounding of her heart. She laughed happily as the music carried her away, dancing as she hadn't danced since she was a young girl, fresh out of Hogwarts, before the years of terror and loss, and it was wonderful!

She was moving with the music, Harry matching her effortlessly until she felt the magic flowing through the room, and her robes started to fall away, but it wasn't just her, everyone in the room was suddenly naked! Amelia didn't have time to think about it, because Harry pulled her into his arms and he was kissing her, and Merlin could that man kiss! Her hand dropped between them to stroke his cock, and she felt his fingers sliding inside her soaking pussy. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue battled hers, his touch awakening feelings of pleasure inside her that she'd been without for far too long! Amelia stroked his cock, encouraging him without words to keep touching her, and he responded, another finger sliding between her lips and rubbing her, his thumb lightly brushing her clit and sending bursts of pleasure rocketing through her body.

The rest of the room faded away, all there was in existence was the man who was kissing her, the warm steel rod in her hand and the fingers that her touching her, pumping into her body and pushing her closer and closer to the edge., The pleasure kept building, swirling throughout her body until finally, drawing together in a ball in the center of her body, until the sensations became too much and the climax hit her, the ball exploding through her, sending her reeling and making her break the kiss to cry out. 

She was floating from the power of the climax, until she started falling backward landing with a jolt on the mattress beneath her. Her eyes shot open in surprise, only to realize that she was laying in her bed, and it was Petunia's fingers that were doing such wonderful things to her! With a sleepy smile, she said, "Now that was one hell of a wake-up, but what brought that on?" 

Petunia smirked, “I figured you'd want breakfast before heading to the Ministry, and an orgasm always wakes me up better than any cup of tea or coffee on the market!”

Amelia chuckled, “I think you're right, but, do we have time for me to return the favor? I'm not one of those women they call a 'pillow princess' after all, you need to get some relief too, don't you?”

Petunia shook her head with a smile, “We don't have time right now, unfortunately, it's almost 6:30 in the morning. We let you sleep as long as possible, but you do need to get to the Ministry fairly soon, otherwise Fudge will screw things up even worse than usual.”

Amelia groaned, “Shite! He would too, wouldn't he? Okay, let me grab a shower and I'll be heading out. I'll have to talk to Harry when I get home, because I'm hoping our conversation will take more time than we have right now.”

Petunia laughed, “Oh I can promise you it'll take most of the evening. I could barely walk the next morning, after I picked him up at the station, but I wasn't complaining.”

Amelia looked at the woman sharply, her thoughts from the night before flashing forward. “So, you are Lily's sister, then? I didn't think you were all that close with Harry?”

Petunia looked embarrassed, "I wasn't, to be honest, but it's a long story, and I'm not happy about the way things happened. But, I wasn't aware that Vernon was very confused about his desires when we were first married, and he and Sirius had a brief but intense fling when James and Lily were planning their wedding. Neither Vernon or I remembered it until the night that Sirius died. Anyway, the affair ended badly, and Sirius, hopefully without thinking about what he was doing, caused Vernon to be obsessed with being 'normal' which affected me as well." 

She shook her head, "Once the two of us woke up the next morning, we realized what had happened, and well, Vernon and I are separated, and he left with Dudley, our son, to get him some help to break the bullying habit that we caused. He was almost as abused as poor Harry, but hopefully, it's not too late to help him.”

Amelia nodded slowly, “Okay, I can see why that would make things difficult, especially if Harry was having issues with accidental magic, but that doesn't really explain the way the two of you were kissing in the kitchen, or why you are here in the first place.”

Petunia laughed, "Well, that was a bit of surprise to both of us, to be honest. When I picked Harry up at the station, I took him to a cafe outside London where we could talk, and I explained what we figured out, and apologized to him. He took it fairly well, just commenting on how his life just kept getting stranger and stranger. Of course, I wanted to know what he meant, and he told me about how Narcissa ended up educating him and Luna. I had no idea things like that happened!" 

Amelia shrugged, “In some families it does, others have other ways of making sure their sons are educated, it's not uncommon. But how does that lead to you being here, and...” She hesitated, not sure how to phrase it, but Petunia just smirked.

"And having wild monkey sex with Harry multiple times a day, usually with other women playing at the same time? Hell if I know! It just happened, we were talking over dinner that first night, and our eyes met, and the next thing I knew I was on my knees sucking his cock and cumming my brains out! Harry checked me for compulsions, and there was nothing there, and Luna and a couple of the others checked both of us and nobody found anything, so we are just enjoying ourselves. I'm on the potion, so there are no worries there, and honestly, after the miserable sex with Vernon for all those years, I'm ready to get shagged cross-eyed on a regular basis!" 

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Petunia chuckled, “It's time for breakfast, so go grab a shower, I'll make sure that Harry or one of the others puts a warming charm on your plate.” Getting up, she leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling on a robe and leaving the room.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Amelia managed to get cleaned up and dressed fairly quickly and was glad to see that her breakfast was still warm when she slid into her seat. Looking around the table, she smiled at Susan and Hannah, who were sitting next to each other, relaxed smiles on their faces, while Tonks was talking quietly to her mother Andromeda. 

There was nobody else in the kitchen, and she said, “Is everybody else having a lie in this morning?”

Tonks looked up and shook her head, "Morning boss, no, Harry is at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore, or more likely tearing him a new arsehole for trusting Snape, and then he's going to visit Hermione. Luna and Auntie Narcissa are probably still sleeping since they were with Harry last night. Cho and the twins are in the library researching something that Cho noticed, and Fleur is helping them out. I think Molly and Ginny are back at the Burrow getting breakfast ready for Arthur and the boys, but I'm not sure." 

Amelia nodded, realizing that the twins her Auror mentioned must be the Indian girls she saw in passing when she arrived. Thinking, she thought their name was Patil, but couldn't recall their first names, but it wasn't important, she'd learn them soon enough. Wiping her face with her napkin, she said, "Well, if you're done eating, we should be heading to the Ministry, I'm sure that Fudge will be his usual helpful self and trying to get Dawlish re-instated." 

Tonks pushed back her seat and stood, and the two of them were stepping out of the floo in the Ministry atrium a few minutes later.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster's Office  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
9:00 am

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good morning, no, he was having an absolute shite morning, and the rest of the day wasn't looking all that great either. He had been sitting down to breakfast with Minerva, Filius, and Pomona, and looking forward to nothing more stressful than selecting the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl for the next year, but that was before the doors to the staff dining room slammed open and Harry Potter stalked in. 

Minerva tried to reproach the boy for his actions, but he ignored her, merely pulling a small box out of his robes, robes Albus noted that had both the Potter and Black Crests displayed openly. He didn't have time to wonder how Harry had known enough to alter his robes, because the box enlarged at a tap of Harry's wand, and Albus suddenly knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. He was right, unfortunately, because Harry reached into the box and pulled out the head of Tom Riddle and tossed it on the table right in front of his plate.

"One dead Dark Lord, killed by my hand, Headmaster! Your bloody prophecy is fulfilled, are you satisfied? Will you stop meddling in my life and keeping information from me now?" Before Albus could say anything, he continued his words a body blow. 

"I killed Voldemort last night, when he, along with 20 Death Eaters, including your useless bloody spy, attacked Bones Manor planning to murder Amelia and Susan Bones, as well as Hannah Abbott, after who knows how many hours of rape and torture! Fortunately, I have my own sources and was able to arrive in time, although the ladies had made quite a pile of dead Death Eaters before we got there. I'm not unhappy to tell you that Severus Snape was one of the corpses cooling on the floor by the time it was all over. Oh, and your precious Draco Malfoy? He and his father were laying right there with him, a really good job your former Head of Slytherin was doing, guiding him to the light, wasn't it?" 

Albus felt himself going pale, “Severus...” he whispered, falling back in his chair in shock. 

Harry smirked, “Typical, your first thought is for that useless shite, I knew you had a thing for the 'bad boys' after your fling with Grindelwald, but Snape? Really? That's disgusting! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've done the job you refused to do back in 1981, and, if you'll notice, my scar is finally healing, the piece of Riddle that you so blithely disregarded after the Chamber of Secrets is with the rest of his soul in whatever afterlife he was destined for.”

Summoning the severed head, Harry shoved it back in the box and put it in the pocket of his robes. "Did you ever wonder why I was having such a hard time with the Occlumency lessons you forced me to take with the greasy bastard? I managed to find a competent teacher after that night in the Ministry, and she was ready to take her wand to Snape herself when she saw the memories of the mind rape he put me through! With competent teaching, I was able to block her within a week! Care to try for yourself Dumbledore?" 

“Mister Potter! You will show the Headmaster the proper respect, I don't know what you think you are doing bursting in here with your wild accusations, but you will apologize immediately or I will have you in detention for the next year!” Minerva was practically white with anger, while Filius and Pomona were staring at the boy in shock. 

Whatever reaction Minerva was expecting, derisive laughter probably wasn't it. “Really, Professor? Why am I not surprised that your only concern is that I'm rude to him? Did you even listen to what I was saying, or is your head so far up his wrinkly old arse that your ears are covered? Of course, that's been your normal behavior since I started at Hogwarts, so I don't know why I expected you to behave any differently. Incidentally, if I decide to return in September, I will need the Married Quarters opened, I've chosen my Lady Potter and Lady Black, and we will not be staying in Gryffindor Tower, or the Aerie.”

Turning back to Albus, Harry gave a mocking smile, removing his glasses and totally ignoring the sputtering woman. “Well?”

He really didn't want to, but Albus knew he needed to know who had been training Harry, because he obviously knew things that he wasn't supposed to know. Looking in the boy's eyes, he looked for a memory of the Occlumency training Harry said he received, only to find himself staring at Severus's corpse, laying on a floor next to Lucius and the Lestrange brothers. Trying to move away from the memory, he saw the back of a hand, and the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' being scratched in the skin and blood seeping from the words. Then he found himself in the Graveyard after the Third Task, staring at the corpse of Cedric Diggory before he was forcibly ejected and his head slammed against the back of his chair.

Before he could recover to stop him, Harry had turned and, with a polite nod to Filius and Pomona walked out the door and closed it behind him. Albus forced himself to his feet and hurried toward the door, only to find no sign of the boy. Where the hell had he gone to? He couldn't have reached the front doors to the school so quickly, so where was he?

Twenty minutes later, he had to admit that the boy had disappeared completely, and even worse, his connection to the wards of the school didn't give him any idea how it happened. Turning back to his long-neglected breakfast, he was confronted by Minerva and the others, and mentally sighed, the three of them all wanted answers, and for the first time in years, he didn't have any to give them. And the questions he had, none of them were likely to have answers for either. 

 

Ministry for Magic  
DMLE Director's Office  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
9:30 am

Amelia sat back in her chair, a grin on her face, this had been a very productive morning. Just as expected, Fudge was trying to get Dawlish his job back, and it was with great pleasure that she was able to arrest the blustering fool for approving Umbridge's actions while at Hogwarts. So now, Dawlish was still unemployed and Fudge and his Under-toad were sitting in adjoining cells awaiting their trials!

And now that the official nonsense was over with, and Harry hadn't arrived yet to kick over another anthill with the announcement of Voldemort's death, it was time to get some answers. Gesturing for Tonks to take a seat, she said, “Okay, now that we have a few minutes, can you explain why you are wearing Lord Black's collar? I know you said it had to do with bringing you and your mother back into the family, but I'm going to need more than that.”

Tonks shrugged, "It's not that complicated, boss, when Harry became Lord Black, he was given a letter from Sirius asking him to bring me and mum back into the family, and what the requirement was. Sirius and I had talked about it quite a bit over the last year. And yes, I know that he was a fugitive and all that shite, but there was no chance of getting him a fair trial with Malfoy holding the purse strings. But anyway, Sirius would have brought the two of us back in, but after all the years with the Dementors he wasn't physically able to do what was needed." The pink-haired woman smiled slightly, "Fortunately Harry doesn't have that problem at all, as you and the girls are going to find out later tonight I'm sure." 

Amelia grinned in anticipation, but then continued, “That's another thing, I know why Petunia isn't worried about her husband, and I think I understand the situation with Molly and Arthur, but how is your father dealing with the fact that his wife is having sex with Harry?”

Tonks look startled, “Huh? Oh! No, no, Harry isn't shagging mum, she was just there last night because she's the oldest member of the Black family, and she's helping Harry with some of the Family things until Narcissa can finish training the new Lady Black.”

“Okay, that makes sense, because I couldn't see Ted being happy about anybody touching his wife, I don't care what sort of requirement the Black Family had. But does the Black Family really require you to be a concubine for the rest of your life just to bring you and Andromeda back into the family?”

The younger woman shook her head, “No, just for a year, after that I'm free and clear, but, considering that I'm having more and better sex than I've had in years, I'm in no hurry to take the collar off. It would be different if he tried to order me about, but he only does that with Cho and Ginny, because they enjoy it. The rest of us have our own kinks, and he's happy to go along with them, so it works out.”

“And what sort of kinks does Tonks have?” At the woman's surprised look, Amelia smirked, “Come on Tonks, do you think that the two of us won't end up in bed together? I'd say the odds of my not finding out what Susan tastes like would be better than that! Harry is like a lot of men I've met, he loves watching two women together, and I'm sure you got as much experience in the Sett as I did.”

Tonks grinned, “Well, yeah, you got me there. But my big thing is I love getting spanked before he buggers me, especially when the other girls can see it. And since Parvati and Lavender like watching... well, I'm sure you can figure it out.” With a wicked grin, “And how about you? What gets your pussy purring?”

“Well, for one thing, I absolutely love putting impertinent little girls over my lap and spanking them until their arses glow, and then I break out my toys. Do you want to see a couple of them? I keep one or two in my desk to discipline Aurors who think they are funny.”

Amelia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, because Tonks was obviously considering the idea, before she shook her head,

“Nah, maybe later, I've got too much work to do. Besides, the news of all the 'fine upstanding citizens' dying should be hitting the papers by now, and it's hard to be believably sympathetic if I've just been shagged!”

Amelia laughed, “Good point, but that does bring up something else. With you and I both being involved with young Lord Black, I might need to reassign you to a different department. Not that you aren't one of my best Aurors, it's just that it really wouldn't be appropriate for you to report to me if you've spent time on your knees with your tongue inside me. Any preferences?”

Tonks sat quietly for a moment or two, before her eyes lit up, “Why not see if Dumbledore needs an Instructor for DADA? With the dark bastard dead, the curse should be broken, and I would be able to get more information to build a case against the old man for what he did to Harry and Neville and the others.”

Amelia sat up in her chair, “What are you talking about Auror Tonks? What has that man done to Harry and Neville Longbottom?” There was no trace of playful Amelia in her tone any longer, this was Madam Amelia Bones, DMLE Director, and Tonks knew it.

“To start with, until Sirius died, and Narcissa contacted Harry, he had no idea about any of his rights and responsibilities as the last Potter, not to mention all the questionable financial activities that Dumbledore was performing in Harry's name. And there are rumors that he's been trying to turn Neville against Augusta so that Dumbledore could control the Longbottom seat as well as the Potter seat. That's just the beginning, but Harry was ready to choke the old man with his beard more than once during the meetings with the goblins.”

"I don't blame him!" Amelia scowled, "Alright, I'll see about getting you assigned to Hogwarts for the next year, but you really should have brought this to me when you first found out about it, understood? If the old man is trying to interfere with one or more of the Twenty-Eight, he needs to be stopped, and right away! We didn't just get rid of one Dark Lord to let another one use our own government to become another one!" 

Granger Residence  
Summercrest Crescent, Crawley  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
11:00 am

Harry was still grinning when he arrived in the Granger's back garden. He'd stopped back at home after leaving Hogwarts and found everybody busy, Cho and Luna in the library with Narcissa, Petunia working with Molly in the Potions lab, and the others working on projects of their own. Susan and Hannah were wandering from room to room, seeing what they were doing, finally seeming to settle in the library as his future Lady Potter and Lady Black were instructed in the role of Lady of a Major House. 

Of course, when Cho noticed him, the classes were interrupted so he could take his Lady Potter up to the bedroom and give his future wife her morning treat. Normally he would have let her suck him right then and there, but didn't want to shock Susan and Hannah too much. There would be plenty of time to get them acclimated to the rather casual atmosphere in the house these days.

Well, that was the plan anyway, until he heard the panel behind the painting of James and Lily slide back, and the sound of three girls' giggling. He did his best to ignore them, although Cho grew even more enthusiastic when she realized they were being watched.

By the time they were finished, the giggles had stopped, but he could distantly hear all four women, because Narcissa had joined them at some point, moaning in pleasure. He idly wondered who was tasting who and was looking forward to welcoming Susan and Hannah to the family properly. Harry still had a hard time believing the way things had changed since Narcissa had contacted him, but wasn't going to complain! The only way that things could have been better over the last several weeks would have been if Hermione had been with them, but with her injuries that wouldn't have been possible. Of course, telling her that Dolohov was dead would certainly help with her healing. 

It was the look of awe on Susan and Hannah's faces when he escorted Cho back to the library that had him grinning as he knocked on the back door to Hermione's house. Winky opened the door immediately and Harry greeted the elf politely. It was good to see the creature looking so much healthier and happier than she'd been at Hogwarts. 

Harry followed the elf into the living room, where Hermione was sitting on the couch, surrounded by books, as always. She looked up with a bright smile, and she pushed herself to her feet. He hurried over and hugged her, giving her a quick kiss before helping her back to her seat. Before she could say anything, he said, "I'm going to tell you this first so we can get the excitement out of the way, but Voldemort is dead! I killed him late last night when he and a bunch of Death Eaters were attacking Amelia Bones. All the attackers are dead, including Snape and Lucius and Draco! I also saw Dolohov go down to a chest-bursting curse, so he won't ever have a chance to hurt anybody again." 

It took nearly 20 minutes to tell her everything that happened, but Hermione stayed quiet, containing her questions until he finished. 

“So, how did Narcissa react to being a widow, as if I couldn't guess?” She asked with a grin, which he returned, 

“About how you would think, she was ready to celebrate, and of course Luna was there too. But the interesting conversation is going to be when I talk to Amelia tonight. Susan and Hannah are already eager to join in, but I don't know how Amelia is going to react when it comes time to get down to business. It's not like with Molly and Fleur, that's a temporary thing and we knew that from the beginning, although my mind still boggles at the difference in her and Arthur both! And that Ron and the rest of the family are accepting the situation? How the hell did that happen?”

Hermione laughed, “It's just your strange luck, Harry. Although I'd love to kick Sirius' arse that mess with Vernon, you could have had a much happier childhood if Vernon had been able to accept who he was. But it can't be helped, and at least you and Petunia are closer than ever.” 

She shook her head, "Well, now that you've shared your news, I've got some of my own. Nurse Pomfrey was here earlier, and she said that I've only got about another week of potions, and a day or so after that for my magic to finish calming down, so I can finally join the rest of the family! Your visits have been wonderful, and the letters from everyone have helped, but honestly, I don't know if it's the fact that I finally acknowledged the life debt or just my hormones breaking through, but I've been climbing the walls for the last three weeks!" 

He chuckled and put his arm around her, “Trust me, I'm looking forward to having you with us just as much as you are, but I still can't believe your parents are so accepting of the whole thing!”

She shrugged, "They aren't over the moon about it, obviously, not so much that I'm going to be having sex with you and the other girls, but that it's a multiple marriage. Mum told me that she had quite a few 'special' friends when she was in University, but knowing that I'm going to be one of five wives is what they are having a problem accepting. I explained the way the family magics work and even showed them a couple of the books I'd ordered, but it's still very different from how they expected things to turn out. Truthfully, it's not something I'd really considered until we had our conversation after Narcissa 'educated' you and Luna." 

Hermione giggled, “From what Luna and the others are saying though, I'm going to be very glad Narcissa contacted you. Did you really make Fleur pass out from exhaustion?”

"Hey! That wasn't just me, she thought that she could take on everybody in one night, but apparently, there are limits to even a Veela's endurance. She wasn't complaining though." 

She yawned, "I'm not surprised. But I'm sorry Harry, I think I need to get some more sleep. These potions are really wearing me out." 

He smiled softly, “I'll let myself out, and see you tomorrow. Sleep well, love.” He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled sleepily, her eyes drooping.

Harry saw Winky standing in the doorway, watching over her mistress, and he nodded as he walked out into the back garden and disappeared.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning at 12 Grimmauld Place

STORY TITLE: Amelia's Debt  
PART: 04 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, HPFFA.Org, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry Potter killed Voldemort at Bones Manor and saved her life, now Amelia is going to pay back that debt the only way she can! In this chapter, some questions are answered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Amelia/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,273>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Takes place post Order of the Phoenix  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also partner swapping and incest, so if those aren't your thing, you may want to skip this one.  
THANKS TO OLD CROW: For permission to borrow Senior Auror Connie Hammer, as well as her Auror Partner Anna Daily (if she appears)  
CASTING NOTES: Amelia Bones is played by Mrs. Peel era Diana Rigg   
NOTES ON LEMONS: I'm going to apologize in advance if the lemon's aren't are plentiful as they have been in prior stories. Honestly, I'm having a great deal writing decent lemon scenes lately. Hopefully this will change, but for now please bear with me.

12 Grimmauld Place  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
9:00 am

Petunia smiled as the morning sun warmed her nude body, still amused at the twists in her life over the last three weeks. Ever since she and Vernon had woke up to the realization that Sirius's spell had broken, and even more since she picked up Harry at Kings Cross, it felt like she was on the helter-skelter at Thorpe Park, and wasn't sure if she ever wanted the ride to end!

The woman who had gone to bed that night in late May would have been beyond scandalized if she could see her now, Petunia thought as the smile turned into a grimace. The obsession with being 'normal' that Sirius had created in Vernon and herself had caused the two of them to be almost completely abnormal, no wonder they were both so miserable!

At least they were both a lot happier now, and from what Vernon's letter said, Dudley was actually accepting the situation fairly well. Apparently the encounter with those horrendous Dementors the previous summer had caused their son to start looking at his own behavior. She was looking forward to seeing him later in the summer, when all three of them had time to adapt to the changes. 

Of course, Vernon wasn't aware of the nature of her new relationship with Harry, because there was still enough of his conventional upbringing that it would make him uncomfortable. Being completely honest with herself, it was the fact that she and Harry were related that added to her enjoyment of shagging him. It didn't hurt that, thanks to Narcissa and Luna, and all the other girls he and Luna seduced before the end of the school year he had turned into an absolutely amazing lover!

As if thinking about them caused them to appear, Narcissa walked through the open door, followed by Luna and Cho, all of them just as nude as she was, and the three of them gave her a smile and a wave before they took loungers at the edge of the pool. The old Petunia would have been offended that they did not join her, but she could tell by the way Luna and Cho were listening intently to the older woman that Narcissa was giving them instruction in the traditions of the Ancient and Noble Houses, which Petunia had very little interest in. 

She was still having a hard time believing that Harry was responsible for continuing so many houses, especially when the two of them had gone to Gringotts and discovered that the Evans family had actually been, before generations of squibs caused them to disappear into the non-magical world, they had been known as the Evanshire family, a very respected name at one time. Harry had just laughed at the strangeness and said that it was a good thing he wouldn't have trouble supporting all the families he was responsible for.

Hearing voices coming from the doorway, she looked up and saw that Amelia's niece Susan, and the other girl, Hannah, she thought that was her name, came out onto the rooftop, with Lavender and Fleur. All of them were wearing the same as everybody else, although the two of them seemed a little bit nervous until they saw how she and the others were dressed. 

Seeing Susan sent her thoughts back to Amelia, and what she had done the night before. She was really looking forward to Amelia joining the family, it would be nice to have another adult woman to talk to. Narcissa really didn't count, the woman was so giddy about getting away from that arse she was forced to marry that she was practically a teenager herself, and Molly, she was honestly so sex obsessed that she didn't seem to think or talk about anything else. Petunia understood the reason Molly acted that way, but honestly, there were other things to think about and do besides have sex 24 hours a day!

Not that Petunia had any problems with her current sex life! It didn't bother her at all that she had sex with another woman. The morning after the compulsion toward being normal had faded, she started remembering the times she had fooled around with different girls when she was younger, and how much she had enjoyed herself. She had even found herself happily in bed with Luna, Narcissa and Harry the first night they moved into the townhouse, and enjoyed playing with the two witches as much as she did having Harry pounding into her.

There was a loud splash, and Petunia looked over at the pool, and saw Susan and Hannah swimming around happily. It reminded her of the times when she was younger and her parents took her and Lily to the local pool, and how much fun they had, before Dumbledore and Snape had separated the two of them. It had been a long time since she'd played in a pool, she'd been so concerned with keeping up appearances that she couldn't unbend like that. Well, that was the past, why not enjoy herself?

Putting thoughts to actions, she got up off the lounger and ran toward the pool, curling into a ball as she jumped, yelling “Cannonball!” as she hit the water! She surfaced, laughing as the women who were sunning themselves glared at her, soaked in water.

This was going to be fun!

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster's Office  
Friday, June 21st, 1996  
11:30 am

If his office wasn't crowded with the remains of his senior staff, Albus would have been swearing in frustration! He'd spent the last couple of hours kneeling at his floo, trying to find out exactly what happened the night before, and had been rebuffed at every turn! He'd tried to contact Cornelius, only to discover that both he and Dolores were under arrest for Dolores' actions the previous year, and Tiberius Ogden had been appointed Acting Minister for Magic! The man had been polite, barely, but made it clear that he was incredibly busy trying to figure out just what the hell Fudge had been doing for the last several years.

That was not good news, at all! Tiberius had never been one of his supporters, and if he discovered any evidence of what he and Cornelius had arranged... Even the supposed antagonism between the two of them over the last year... Cornelius was a cunning man, but not very strong, and he wouldn't be able to resist a determined interrogation. No, it was a pity, but sacrifices would have to be made, Cornelius would understand, he would have done the same thing if the situations were reversed after all. But he couldn't do anything about it while he was stuck in his office!

He would also need to find out what had happened to Mister Potter, the boy should have been broken from the death of his last remaining family member, sitting miserably in his relative's house, but when Albus checked his remaining monitors, they were showing contradictory results. The wards at Privet Drive had completely disappeared, but the protection Lily's sacrifice had generated were at full strength! What was going on? 

Albus really needed to get out of Hogwarts, there was too much he needed to do, but Filius and Pomona were demanding answers to Potter's accusations, and Minerva was still dithering over the boy's attacks. He was trying to gather his thoughts, to find the comforting words that would get them out of his office without suspicion, but their questions were ones he really didn't want to answer.

The arrival of the Gringotts owls were a welcome distraction, until he opened the first letter, a notification from Barchoke, the Potter Account Manager, informing him of the marriage of Harry Potter, Lord Potter, to Cho Chang! How could this be, he'd ensured Severus had keyed the aversion potion to ensure that the relationship would never develop. The libido suppression alone should have kept him from even noticing the girl sexually. And with Severus dead, he had no way of discovering what went wrong, damn it all!

It was unthinkable that the Head of the Potter family would marry a wog, he needed to marry a proper English witch to promote the proper ideals. That was one of the main reasons he'd permitted Tom's diary to get its' hooks into the Weasley girl. He'd remembered Molly and Arthur's activities in school as was certain that the daughter would take after Molly. 

He had been planning to remove the libido suppressor once the girl caught Harry's eye and let their nature take it's course. The girl would be pregnant within weeks, and Molly would insist that the two get married. With the girl pregnant, the Potter family would continue, so it wouldn't have mattered if the boy died fighting Tom. Keeping the bloodline going was the important thing after all. But not if he whelped on an inappropriate witch, the old families would never accept a child like that! The boy could always keep the wog as a mistress, nobody would care about that, but as the mother of the heir? Impossible!

And now the other owls were demanding his attention, and, as tempted as he was to just banish the lot of them, he needed to know what other spanners the miserable beasts would be tossing into his carefully made plans.

At least the onslaught of owls had driven Filius and the others out of his office, so he only had to deal with the immediate headache. Opening the next letter, he saw that it was Gnarlspike, the Black Account Manager, announcing the marriage of Lord Harry Black to Luna Lovegood? That lunatic's daughter actually got her hooks into the boy? He'd been aware that the girl had been with him that night in the Ministry, but if Potter had opened her legs then her visions, if they developed, would only be of use to the boy. Albus had been planning on using the existence of a genuine Lovegood seer as a bargaining chip in his negotiations with the Unspeakables, but that plan like so many others was in ashes.

Riffling through the rest of the notifications, he just groaned, Lavender Brown as Lady Gryffindor? And Granger at Lady Peverell? How the hell did the boy even know to claim those houses, let alone find wives already?

Shaking his head in annoyance, he stood from his desk. He needed to get to the Ministry and St Mungo's, at least the plans for the Longbottom boy were still moving on the proper tracks, so there was still some room to maneuver.

12 Grimmauld Place  
Master Bath  
Friday, June 21st , 1996  
12:00 pm 

Susan laughed at a comment of Luna's, the girl had an extremely dry sense of humor, especially about sex, that was impossible to resist! She and Hannah were lounging in the tub with Cho, Luna and Narcissa, and her mind was still boggled at everything that had happened since they arrived.

She had been too tired and stressed after the battle to really register what was happening in the bath, until Molly Weasley of all people, shaved her pussy bare and then started licking her! That had only been the start of things, though. When they all got to the room that she and Hannah were sharing, she found herself returning the favor, her tongue licking Molly while Hannah had Ginny riding her face. Then they changed partners, and she played with Ginny while Hannah was with Molly. It shocked her when Ginny practically begged for a spanking, since she was a naughty girl, having sex with another girl while her mother was in the room! She'd never even considered that spanking could be part of playtime, but it was a hell of a lot of fun, and they all snuggled up together naked as they fell asleep. 

She had never expected to have sex with Molly, especially the way she sounded in the Howlers she had sent over the years. But the playful woman, with a delightfully dirty imagination was completely different. Susan had been stunned when Molly told her and Hannah about what was done to her and her husband, but it did explain the difference. It also helped her understand a couple of comments that her Aunt had made about Arthur Weasley becoming far more assertive at the Ministry.

It was too bad that the two of them had been gone, back to the Burrow, when she and Hannah woke up, because both of them really enjoyed a cuddle before breakfast. But they enjoyed each other, just like they did most mornings in the Sett, before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. 

Susan had been thrilled that everything of hers had already been put in the closets and on the shelves around the room while they slept, and Hannah found her clothes and personal items in the closet. They had been a little disappointed that Harry wasn't at breakfast, but Lavender said that he was having a lie-in with Narcissa and Luna, since the two women were with him the night before.

Susan nodded, but Tonks just grinned, saying “Can't say I blame them, he always wears me out, not that I'm complaining though. I'm always in a good mood when I wake up.”

The other women, except for Tonks' mother, all chuckled, including Petunia who had just walked into the room. Susan couldn't believe that the woman was Harry's aunt, after a few things she had heard about how he grew up. But apparently they were on much better terms now. To put it mildly.

Her Aunt Amelia came down while they were still eating, looking far more relaxed than Susan could remember seeing her, and since Petunia had been bathing (and other things) her the night before, it wasn't hard to guess just why she was so cheerful.

After they finished breakfast, and Tonks had escorted her Aunt through the floo to the Ministry, she and Hannah started exploring the house.

She was surprised to see that there were other girls there than just the ones she had met the night before. In one of the open rooms, they found Lavender and to her surprise, Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbaton's Champion from the Tri-Wizard. It wasn't so much that they were there that surprised her, rather the fact that both of them were completely nude under their open robes! 

She and Hannah must have looked foolish, gaping at the two women, but Lavender just smiled, “Hey you two! We're heading up to the roof to get some sun, want to join us? Harry has privacy charms up there so nobody can see us.”

Glancing over at Hannah, her girlfriend just shrugged, so Susan smiled, “Sure, that sounds like fun. Do you have any spare robes? I don't think Petunia or the others would appreciate us wandering through the house, starkers.”

Fleur chuckled, “It wouldn't bother them at all, most of us enjoy showing ourselves, and it makes it tres convenient when Harry or one of the others is in the mood to play, isn't that right, Lavender?”

The blonde just giggled, which caused her breasts to jiggle entertainingly. Susan was well aware that she had good sized breasts, how could she miss them? But she would seriously love to get her hands on Lavenders'!

Fleur found a couple of more robes for she and Hannah, so the two of them stripped down and put the light cloth robe on, trying not to blush at the appreciative, and hungry looks she and Hannah were getting. Susan wondered if they were going to be adding two more playmates to their experiences? She really wouldn't mind, especially since it was clear from Fleur's comment that both of them had been in Harry's bed, where she and Hannah were going to end up fairly soon. Hopefully even that night!

When they got up to the roof, Susan was surprised as hell to see that there was an actual swimming pool on the roof of the house! How in the hell had Harry managed to get a pool built in the short time he'd been Lord Black? There were also several lounging chairs around the pool, and each of them had a large towel covering it. She saw that others had a similar idea, because Petunia was laying out, just as nude as she and the others were, and Luna, Cho and Narcissa were sunning themselves as well, but they were sitting up and Narcissa seemed to be talking to them about something serious.

Susan stretched out on the nearest lounger, Hannah to one side, while Fleur and Lavender lay out on either side. The conversation was light, it was too nice a day, and the sun felt too nice on her skin for Susan to want to start any serious conversation. Although she did enjoy listening as Lavender and Fleur described some of the 'fun' times the two of them had enjoyed, both with just Harry, and a few times that Harry had the two of them together.

Susan was still having a hard time reconciling the Harry she had known for the past five years, including the time in the DA, with this confident man who easily satisfied multiple women at the same time. Although, there was a part of her that was really, really looking forward to finding out the truth for herself, and wondering if Harry would object if Hannah was there with her?

She basically enjoyed the morning, especially when she and Hannah went for a swim, until there was an alarm chime and she saw Narcissa, Luna and Cho climb off their loungers and head back into the house. Giving Lavender a curious look, the busty blonde said, “Since Cho is going to be Lady Potter, and Luna, the Lady Black, Harry has Narcissa instructing them for a couple of hours every morning on what the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House needs to know. I'm just glad that Gryffindor isn't considered one of the Ancient and Noble's, because I'm really not all that interested in crap like that.”

Hannah spoke up, “I'm surprised that Cho is Lady Potter, I would have figured Hermione would have been Harry's choice.”

Lavender laughed, “That was what I thought too, but she's actually the best match for the Peverell family magic. And if that's not going to make some of the old farts throw a fit! A muggle-born as the lady of an ancient family like the Peverell's? I'm actually considering showing up at the Wizengamot session when Harry announces it, should be a laugh!”

Susan snorted, “I just hope the Ministry is still standing at the end of the day. Harry's a good guy, but you know as well as anybody, you don't want to piss him off!”

The others laughed, and the conversation continued for a while longer, until she and Hannah decided to continue exploring the house. Going back and getting dressed, they eventually ended up sitting in the library listening to Narcissa's lesson.

Susan was honestly impressed at how well the older woman was able to explain a few different aspects of the Pureblood traditions, things that she hadn't really understood when her aunt had gone over them. She saw that Hannah was actually fascinated as well, and when Narcissa asked if there were any questions, her girlfriend nodded, “Why in the bloody hell don't they teach some of this stuff at Hogwarts? My dad is Pureblood, but he never explained any of this to me, and can you imagine how much easier the muggle-born would be able to fit in if they understood why things are done the way they are?”

Narcissa's face twisted into a grimace, “Yet another thing to add to the sum of Dumbledore's foolish actions. My late husband, for all his myriad faults, had been attempting to get a course in Magical Traditions started at Hogwarts for several years, but Dumbledore, for reasons he never bothered to explain kept blocking him each time. Because yes, I do agree that it would ease the tensions between the wizard born and the muggle born.” She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face, “In fact, that might be something to discuss with Lord Black, he and his Lady Peverell would probably find it an interesting challenge, now that the Dark Bastard is no more.”

As if using his name had summoned him, Harry stuck his head in the open door. He gave her and Hannah a smile when he saw them, but she noticed that Cho seemed to have most of his attention. The older girl smiled widely when she saw Harry, and flowed eagerly to her feet, hurrying over to him.

When the two of them left the room, Susan looked at Narcissa and Luna and saw that the two of them were barely hiding their amusement. “Okay, why do the two of you look like you're about to wet your knickers from holding in your laughter?”

Narcissa laughed lightly, “You'll soon discover that both Lady Potter and Ginny, the Consort Potter, have a slightly different relationship with Lord Black than most of the other ladies. Tell me, have you encountered women who seem to really enjoy being told what to do?”

Susan shrugged, “Submissives? Sure, there are a couple of the girls in the Sett who like it when their partner takes control... Oh! So Cho and Ginny enjoy submitting to Harry?”

Luna grinned, “I think 'like' is a bit mild for how Cho feels, but you've got the basic idea.”

“Okay, so why is it so funny that the two of them left so suddenly?”

The blonde just shook her head, “It's easier to just show you.” 

Narcissa laughed again, “We might as well, I know the look on Susan and Hannah's faces, they won't be able to concentrate until they get the answer.” Looking at them seriously, she said, “I'm sure that I don't really need to say this, but I'm going to anyway. Because of the life debts you and Amelia owe, I'm sure you are aware that you will be joining our families, in one form or another. You are going to see other members of the family who have ways of enjoying themselves that you may not be comfortable with, but it's none of your concern as long as they don't try to involve you. Is that understood?”

She and Hannah nodded quickly, but Susan was curious just what sort of things some of the girls might enjoy?

Luna signaled for them to quiet as she led them down the hallway, stopping at a door halfway toward the end. Opening it, she and Narcissa slipped inside and Susan and Hannah followed curiously. It wasn't an actual room, more like a large cupboard, and just as she was about to ask why they were here, Luna giggled and touched the wall, making a panel slide open.

They were looking through a portrait of some kind, Susan could see the backs of two figures standing in front of them, but couldn't see any details. Even if she could, she probably wouldn't have cared, because Harry was standing, fully dressed in the middle of the room, while Cho had stripped naked and was kneeling in front of him, her mouth full of his cock. But what really got her attention was that Cho had her hands tied behind her back, and it looked like she had two toys pumping her pussy and arse at the same time. 

Susan felt Hannah stiffen beside her, and didn't have to guess just what got her girlfriend's attention. She had to admit that Cho seemed like she was enjoying herself, but it didn't look like something she would personally enjoy. 

She heard the rustle of clothing, and then she felt Luna's hands coming around her opening her robes. Before Susan could even react, she was naked and Luna was kneeling in front of her, the girls' tongue licking the bare skin between Susan's legs. She heard Hannah moaning, and saw that Narcissa had her just as naked, her mouth busy between Hannah's thighs. 

Suddenly what Harry and Cho were doing wasn't all that important!

After she had climaxed, Susan made sure that Luna enjoyed herself just as much, and then found herself kissing Narcissa, before enjoying the taste of the older woman. Hannah was doing the same thing for Luna, and when they finished, Susan glanced through the painting and saw that Harry was just holding Cho in his arms. The other girl had a smile that looked like it would never fade on her face, and it seemed so intimate that Susan turned away, looking for her clothes.

Narcissa slid the panel closed and said, “Okay, after that, I think we need a soak, the lessons can continue tomorrow.”

Susan paused, that did sound good, but, where did her clothes go? None of their clothing was anywhere to be found!

Luna grinned over at her, “Kreacher and Dobby are very efficient, aren't they? You'll have to go back to our rooms to get new clothes if you want to get dressed.”

Narcissa gave a throaty chuckle, “Why bother? None of us are going to wear anything now that the training is over. And surely, after what we shared earlier, there's no need to be shy, is there?”

Susan blushed slightly, remembering how she had eagerly gotten her mouth on the older woman as Hannah did the same with Luna. Shaking her head, she smiled, “No, I think we're passed the need to be shy with each other. It's just that the idea of casual nudity outside of our dorm is taking some getting used to.”

Narcissa nodded, “That's true, I've just gotten so used to being comfortable in my skin since spent so much time with Luna and Lord Black. Spending 24 hours a day for over a month wearing nothing but costumes for play time does make a difference. Plus all the times that I could get away from the Manor...” 

Susan frowned, over a month? But school just let out less than two weeks ago. How did... 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Luna's voice, “It's a bit of a story, but it involves a time chamber. We can talk about it while soaking in the tub.”

There was something in Luna's voice that told them they wouldn't get any more answers at the moment, so she and Hannah followed the others down the hall to the tub.

 

Once they were soaking in the scented waters, Susan said, “Okay, we're soaking, so what did Narcissa mean about spending over a month naked?”

Luna laughed, “Well, it all starts the night after the battle at the Ministry, when two virgins, named Harry and Luna, sneak out of Hogwarts to meet Narcissa Malfoy...”

Susan listened in fascination as Luna described their meeting in Hogsmeade, although she also found herself getting angry on Harry's behalf at Dumbledore's actions when she realized just how much information was kept hidden. She was also extremely happy that Snape had died in the fight the night before, because she wanted to kill the man all over again!

“And then Harry and I snuck back into the school, determined to put our training to good use! It's too bad that you and Hannah never stuck around after the Defense lessons, the after class meetings were even more fun!”

Cho laughed, “Of course, Harry and Luna didn't bother using that excuse with me. I was finishing breakfast when the two of them sat down on either side of me, and Harry told me that they needed to talk to me.” 

Luna looked over at Susan and Hannah with a smirk, “I'm sure you probably realized that talking wasn't exactly what we had in mind, right?”

She and Hannah both laughed, and Cho continued, “Well, true, but I wasn't expecting to be seduced right after breakfast! Not that I was complaining, mind you.”

The others laughed, and Luna added, “Not that you needed much seducing, all Harry had to do was go 'Master Harry' and you were taking your knickers off and kneeling at his feet in front of the dancing trolls!”

Cho blushes, but doesn't deny it. “I still say that you two had an unfair advantage, the way Narcissa had you both examining your memories of me in the Pensieve, how was I to know that it was so obvious? I really thought I had that side of me well hidden!”

Luna grinned, “Are you complaining?”

“Oh, hell no!” Cho exclaimed with a laugh, “Not even close! I just wasn't expecting Master to understand me so well, and you certainly surprised me as well, 'Lady' Black! If I'd known that you had such a dominant streak we would have been much better friends in school!”

Susan and Hannah listened, fascinated as the two girls teased each other, but when Luna made a comment about how crazy Cho's tongue felt inside her when Harry was buggering the girl, Hannah moaned, loudly, getting Luna and Cho's attention. 

“Well, it seems Hannah really likes that idea, don't you think, “Lady' Potter?” Luna asked with a grin. 

Hannah blushed, but nodded, “Sorry, it's just that I've always been fascinated by the idea, and then when Luna wrote that letter? I've been picturing Harry plunging into my arse while I was licking Susan and Luna and other girls.”

Narcissa smirked, “Well, you'll certainly get plenty of chances to live our your fantasies, Harry absolutely adores buggering us, and when he uses the Black Family spell? You'll lose you mind!”

Susan looked at her curiously, because Luna and Cho were both nodding enthusiastically, “What spell are you talking about?”

The older woman just chuckled, “You'll see, I don't want to spoil the surprise.”

End Chapter Four

I apologize, this really wasn't one of my better chapters, but it's been fighting me for over a week, and this is the best I can do right now. Next chapter opens with Harry/Amelia, finally!

Red


End file.
